Une nouvelle chance
by Yzeute
Summary: Nouvelle fic, mélanges surprises; L'histoire d'une femme qui devient un petit garçon abandonné par ses parents et qui doit voir un psy pour ça… un psy qui conte fleurette avec une femme appartenant au F.B.I… alors qu'il est recherché par Interpol… je vais essayer de coller à l'histoire originelle. Pas de couple principal (un Clarice/Hannibal en arrière plan...)


Titre : Une nouvelle chance !

Rating : M voire MA pour certains passages glauques… pas de lémon. Pas de couples principaux.

Thème : CROSS-OVER : Harry Potter et Le silence des agneaux (se passe en parallèle du film Hannibal) et fait des allusions de Hannibal Rising..

Résumé : Nouvelle fic, mélanges surprises; L'histoire d'une femme qui devient un petit garçon abandonné par ses parents et qui doit voir un psy pour ça… un psy qui conte fleurette avec une femme appartenant au F.B.I… alors qu'il est recherché par Interpol… je vais essayer de coller à l'histoire originelle.

Disclamair : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Les sorciers, moldus et Cracmol sont à JK Rowling, le psy, l'agent du FBI appartiennent à Thomas Harris, Micha est inspirée de celle de Thomas Harris.

Mathilde m'appartient, c'est moi, ce récit sort de mon imagination, les faits ne sont pas réels…

Les corrections se font par moi-même, en collaboration active avec Mars Jovial. (très-très très active, voir même explosive, avec un sale humour grinçant parfois et une susceptibilité maladive souvent) Remarque je suis aussi très susceptible.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue, mise en place des décors.

Cette histoire commence le 31juillet 1991. Elle se déroule dans le Surrey, au 4 privet Drive dans une famille qui paraissait normale au premier abord. Pourtant personne ne pouvait savoir quels lourds secrets, elle cachait en son sein. Mais, ils ne furent pas dévoilés ce jour-là ; enfin pas tous et pas en début de journée.

Ce matin-là, Vernon descendit de mauvaise humeur, et Harry dut faire de multiples corvées pendant que sa tante et son cousin déjeunaient tranquillement. Un mois auparavant, ils avaient été au Zoo pour l'anniversaire de Dudley et s'étaient forcés d'oublier la lettre...Vernon n'en connaissant pas l'existence…

Heureusement, celui-ci partit rapidement au travail et ne vit pas qu'Harry avait également reçu, La lettre de Poudlard.

Pétunia décida pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, d'amener les deux garçons et leur petite sœur de quatre ans (qui vivait cachée dans un certain placard sous l'escalier), au chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs affaires scolaires, en espérant qu'ils rentreraient avant que Vernon ne revienne et qu'il n'entame sa première bouteille de whisky et qu'il ne soit violent à leurs égards, les voyant arriver avec les bras chargés de « monstruosités ».

N'étant pas sorcière, Pétunia, connaissant l'existence du passage pour l'avoir pris souvent avec sa sœur Lily, dut demander au barman du Chaudron Baveur de venir lui ouvrir le Pas de porte.

.

D'après les souvenirs qu'il m'en reste, ce fut une journée merveilleuse. Sans doute, la meilleure de cette vie. Mais hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Les soucis commencèrent à l'achat de la baguette d'Harry qui fut comme on s'y attendait en bois de houx avec une plume de phœnix, et celle de Dudley en bois de cerisier et ventricule de dragon.

En effet, le temps d'essayer les nombreuses baguettes, ils arrivèrent après Vernon à la maison avec leurs deux malles, une chouette blanche, une chouette grise et un chat (mi-fléreur) tigré. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'envoyer Micha dans le placard pour la protéger...

...Que Vernon leur tomba dessus, en se retroussant les manches.

Il venait de découvrir les deux lettres « monstrueuses » qui faisaient de son fils et de son neveu des monstres. Il ne pouvait accepter que chez-lui et sans demander son avis, qui serait de toute façon non-favorable, sa femme accepte avec détermination que les deux enfants soient anormaux.

D'où, la punition qu'Elle et les gosses devaient recevoir.

Alors il les punit…

Les coups pleuvaient sans discontinuer, sur les trois personnes qui avaient passées, une si belle journée.

Pieds, poings, ceinture, cela ne s'arrêtait pas, malgré les cris et les supplications.

Harry n'implorait pas; il avait l'habitude. Il savait que tôt ou tard, cela allait s'arrêter…

Vernon, s'étant arrêté pour se désaltérer d'un verre bien rempli, Pétunia s'approcha d'Harry recroquevillé sur le sol en position fœtale. Cherchant son pouls, fébrilement, elle sentit qu'il était trop tard et qu'Harry Potter venait de mourir.

Alors malgré sa douleur, Pétunia s'est levée pour frapper avec ses poings, ce mari qu'elle avait cru être un homme de bien, un homme aimant et compréhensif…Mais qui, en fait, n'était qu'une brute avinée d'alcool et de sang. Une ordure qui venait de tuer son neveu qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième fils.

Vernon balaya sa femme d'un revers de main, la renversant sur le corps souffrant et gémissant de Dudley. Puis, s'approchant du corps martyrisé de son neveu, le prit d'une main et le colla contre la porte du salon et le crucifia sans état d'âme, avec de vieux clous rouillés (pointes de douze centimètres), trouvés dans la cabane du jardin.

Ensuite, se désintéressant de cet effroyable crime perpétré sur Harry et des blessures infligées à sa femme et à son fils...Dursley partit, je ne sais où. Nous ne savions, même pas, s'il allait revenir tout de suite.

Je crois avoir oublié de me présenter.

Je me nomme Mathilde et j'ai 24 ans. Je me suis réveillée dans le corps d'Harry, entre le moment où son cœur s'est arrêté de battre et le moment où je me suis retrouvée, sur la porte du salon. J'ai été violemment parachutée, sans mon corps dans ce monde qui semblait bien pire que celui auquel je m'étais attaché en temps que femme. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas restée consciente bien longtemps; la douleur était bien trop terrible. Mais plusieurs choses m'ont marquées, à ce moment-là.

Le premier est celui où pétunia s'est approchée de moi et a pleuré sur mes pieds, les a essuyé avec ses cheveux et m'a demandé pardon de pas m'avoir aimé comme elle pensait que je le méritais, alors je lui ai pardonné, en mon nom et en celui d'Harry, parce que je sais qu'il l'aurait fait aussi.

Le second est encore plus terrible. Il se situe à l'arrivée des policiers et des secouristes qui coïncide à la sortie de Micha, du placard sous l'escalier dans lequel, nous l'avions enfermée. J'ai cru que Vernon revenait, alors j'ai hurlé sur Micha pour qu'elle RENFERME dans son abri.

Mon cri était horrible, et cela a empiré lorsque j'ai croisé le regard torturé de l'ambulancier. Car, j'ai eu le même cri que lui, lorsqu'il a perdue sa sœur… puis je suis tombée inconsciente, avant qu'il me détache de la porte où j'étais cloutée et m'attache sur la civière pour m'amener à l'ambulance.

Mon deuxième réveil fut dans un lieu tout blanc qui sentait (sent et sentira toujours) les bons vieux médicaments, et l'antiseptique : le service pédiatrique de l'Hôpital de Londres.

Je partageais ma chambre avec Dudley, qui était plâtré de partout. On faisait, une belle bande de schtroumfs; Micha aussi, attendait à-côté de nous avec une peluche. En fait, j'avais surtout l'air

d'une momie, échappée de son tombeau..arghhhhh. Quoique ne pouvant marcher, je ne serais pas allé bien loin !

Je rigole, mais sur le moment ce n'était pas drôle, mon corps était comme anesthésié par la douleur et les médicaments, le pire étant lors de ma première utilisation des cabinets, en fait je me suis assise comme d'habitude et en enlevant le bas de mon pyjama, j'ai découvert mon service 3 pièces, merci Harry mais j'étais bien avec mes soucis périodiques…

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas capté mais quand Dudley s'est réveillé, il a demandé après sa mère et Micha lui a répondu que son papa et l'infirmière en rose lui avait dit « maman est partie au ciel avec les anges ». Alors, je me suis approché de Dudley et de Micha pour les prendre dans mes bras, et nous avons pleurés jusqu'à l'arrivée de la même infirmière, qui s'occupa fort bien de nous.

Je crains de m'être égarée encore une fois, mais ma vie de femme n'a pas grand intérêt pour cette histoire, à part peut-être que je suis fille unique, que je crois en Dieu et que mes parents sont d'assez bons parents ! Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de tuer quelqu'un et j'ai peur des conséquences que cela aurait sur ma vie. On me dit courageuse, mais pas tenace. J'aimerais devenir Bibliothécaire.

Quand je parle de tuer, je fais référence à la Prophétie qui annonce que le survivant doit occire Voldemort…en essayant de rester en vie sans savoir s'il atteindra sa majorité magique...

Bon maintenant que j'ai parlé de ma vie, il faut que je parle de celle des autres.

Enfin, surtout comment nous sommes arrivés là. Tout d'abord il nous faut remonter au 31 octobre 1981, à ce fameux Halloween. Lily et James ne sont pas morts, ils ont décidé d'entraîner le fils qu'ils croyaient être le survivant, Roméo, sur le conseil de Dumbledore. Et donc, après mûre réflexion, ils ont envoyé Harry chez les Dursley. Pétunia avait donné naissance un mois auparavant, à un garçon prénommé Dudley.

Chiotte, moi qui croyais avoir une vie tranquille… et ben non Harry était parti dans l'autre monde vers des gens qui l'aiment sans doute plus que ceux dans cette vie. Il n'avait pu lutter contre la noirceur de la part d'âme de Tom, alors il m'a laissé la place. Foutu Horcruxe à la con !

Enfin bref, Vernon était violent avec Harry, et passait tout à Dudley qui ne pouvait pas vraiment me détester. Pendant sept ans, il a vécu dans le placard sous l'escalier, comme le monstre qu'il était selon son oncle.

Cela avait changé à l'arrivée d'une petite sœur (encore une indésirable). S'il avait pu, il les aurait bouclés tous les deux dans le placard sous l'escalier, mais ça ne rentrait pas et ils avaient besoin d'un Harry* pour les corvées. Elle qui aurait dû être chouchoutée ne le fut que par sa mère. L'adultère c'est moche, mais quand le mari bat sa femme, elle va chercher du réconfort ailleurs à défaut de partir définitivement de cette maison qui lui appartient.

Quand je dis ailleurs, c'est chez le Psy, le docteur Felps. Celui qui s'est fait passer pour un ambulancier et à qui j'ai dû raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous étions en présence des policiers qui faisaient leurs rapports. Quand, je l'ai vu, ce jour là, j'ai reconnu cet homme qui avait fait passé la Vengeance avant les Vains Vagabondages de sa Vie. Non il ne se prénomme pas V mais Hannibal Lecter. Il fait partie des dix criminels les plus recherchés. (À coté de Ben Laden) Cela fait 5 ans qu'il s'est enfui de Baltimore. .. Où il a rencontré ma marraine (Clarice Starling).

Enfin bref, il me faut à présent raconter l'arrestation de Vernon, l'enterrement de Pétunia, notre déménagement chez le père de Micha en attendant la rentrée et le régime de Dudley.**

Pour Vernon ça a été facile vu qu'il était simplement dans le pub le plus proche, en train de se saouler comme un pochard. Il a fait comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment lui qui était un « honnête » homme pouvait se faire arrêter pour une simple punition... il avait encore du sang sur les mains; lui ! N'a même pas eu la décence de se rincer les doigts après son forfait. (Comme Pazzi)

Il a essayé de s'échapper, mais son état d'ébriété l'en a empêché. Heureusement pour les gendarmes.

Pour l'enterrement, Micha était un peu jeune, mais il n'y avait personne pour la garder, madame Figg était présente aussi, ainsi que Sévérus dans un costard noir, il était discret, mais il me semble l'avoir vu versé une larme, peut-être en pensant à sa mère qui a vécu la même chose que Pétunia.

Nous avions envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore, aux Potter, à Sévérus et téléphoné à Clarice. Mais Point de Potter, Point de Dumby, mais beaucoup de gens du quartier qui ne savaient même pas l'existence de Micha…et Dursley me disait fou et anormal….

Clarice, a fait plus de 5800 km pour nous, son Supérieur il est cool, il lui a donné un peu de congé jusqu'à la rentrée. Mais celui que j'ai eu au téléphone, un peu moins, remarque il pas eu l'air de m'aimer plus à la fin … je n'aime pas Paul Krendler, et j'ai chanté au téléphone pour qu'il me passe Clarice plus vite.

« Mangez-moi, mangez-moi, mangez-moi,

C'est le chant du psylo qui supplie,

Qui ouvre les volets de la perception.

Manger-moi, Mangez-moi, mangez-moi

C'est Krendler, le putois, qui supplie,

Qui fait frémir les papilles ! »

(Extrait de la chanson Mangez-moi de Billy-the-kick)***

Hu hu hu, c'était méchant ! Et assez approprié ! Hu hu hu, en plus nous avons téléphoné dans le bureau du Psy avec le haut-parleur… qui a eu une grimace qui donne des frissons dans le dos, je n'ai pas le droit de cautionner le cannibalisme, juste celui d'être végétarienne….

Il faut que je donne des précisions, sur la situation de Clarice, elle vient d'effectuer la mission suicide du marché aux poissons et a été mise à pied par ses supérieurs pour avoir fait son travail****.

Elle a donc pu revenir sur le sol anglais pour s'occuper de nous jusqu'à la rentrée, au-delà elle devra rentrer pour rencontrer Mason Verger qui a pour elle une piste pour retrouver Hannibal Lecter dont il est la quatrième victime et la seule encore en vie. Quel magnifique paradoxe vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est à cause de ce type dérangé et défiguré que Micha est en danger et aussi à cause du FBI qui n'auraient pas des masses de scrupules pour utiliser une petite fille comme appât dans une machination perverse.

Après ça, nous sommes rentrés au 4 privet Drive pour récupérer nos affaires, (les choses qui nous importaient le plus avant de mettre la maison en vente). C'était trop dur de continuer à y vivre, heureusement, la maison d'Hannibal était vachement grande…assez pour qu'Hannibal puisse faire ses valises pour partir en Italie...sans croiser Clarice. Il ne restait plus longtemps avant la rentrée et nous ne savions vraiment pas quoi faire pour Micha, dans le monde moldu, elle était en danger. Dans le monde sorcier nous ne connaissions personne à proprement parler et envoyer une lettre à Molly Weasley, était assez utopique même avec le modèle qui suit.

« Bonjour madame, je suis Harry Potter, le frère du survivant, mes géniteurs ne s'étant pas déplacé pour le décès de ma tante, je vous envoie cette missive car vous êtes célèbre dans le monde sorcier pour avoir élevé 7 enfants, nous sommes trois quasi-orphelins, dont deux qui rentrons à Poudlard cette année, nous cherchons quelqu'un pour s'occuper de notre petite sœur de quatre ans. Dans le monde moldu, ils appellent ça une famille d'accueil ou une nounou à domicile; elles sont payées pour cela, mais elles donnent beaucoup d'amour aux enfants accueillis. Nous avons vécu dans le monde des moldus, mais nous sommes trois sorciers…nous ne connaissons personne d'autre dans les deux mondes. Ma marraine Clarice Starling ne peut prendre congé du FBI, sorte de tireurs de baguettes d'élite dans le monde moldu, pour le moment, elle pourra sans doute se libérer à Noël, elle travaille aux Etats-Unis. Si vous voulez, je vous donnerais de plus amples informations de vive-voix.

Merci par avance d'avoir lue cette lettre jusqu'au bout, bonne journée à vous et à toute votre famille. Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley et Micha Lecter. »

Est-ce une vaste blague ? Malheureusement non !

On peut aussi envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore, mais comme il n'a pas pris la peine d'envoyer quelqu'un pour nous expliquer le monde sorcier, ni pour nous soutenir dans l'épreuve que nous vivons, je souhaiterais le mettre devant le fait accompli en amenant Micha avec nous à Poudlard. C'est culotté, mais Micha est en danger dans le monde moldu si les gens apprenaient qu'elle est la fille d'Hannibal.

En même temps on fait une bonne équipe tout les cinq : un orphelin obèse dont le père est en prison pour perpète, un survivant bizarre, une sorcière qui est agent spécial au FBI, un psychiatre cannibale et sa fille qui est une sorcière née-moldue.

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !

*Un Harry : objet servant d'elfe de maison, sorte de robot n'ayant pas besoin de nourriture, ni de source d'eau chaude pour se laver.

** On parle mieux du déménagement et du régime de Dudley dans le prochain chapitre…

*** Allez-donc faire un tour sur Youtube, non non je vais très bien dans ma tête….

**** Elle a tué d'une balle dans la tête, un chef de réseau de Trafiquant de drogue, une femme Evelda Drungbo (portant son enfant dans un porte bébé comme bouclier), si Clarice n'avait pas de gilet pare-balle elle serait morte car l'autre femme avait un gros calibre dans les mains…


End file.
